The Ketchum Conspiracy
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Secret Agent Ash Ketchum is forced to give up everything he loves, but now hes gone Rougue and is gonna get it back
1. The Program

** The Ketchum Conspiracy **

**A/N this idea came to me after wathing the Bourne Trilogy and thought that Ash would make an awesome secret agent. **

"Do you accept this program?"

"...Not if it means losing her." Responded a very tired, very wet, and very cold Ash Ketchum

"Dunk him." Said the man

at this two men forced the upper half of Ash's body into literal freezing cold water

Ash was yelling and struggling under the water

It felt like knives were digging into his skin

after what felt like hours he was yanked out of the tank and slammed into his chair

"lets look over your testing diary shall we." The man said pulling out a clipboard

"That marks your twenty-seventh dunk this session you've had three prior sessions." He explained flipping the page

"You haven't slepped in three days all while living on bread and water, now after all you've been through, after all you've trained for, you've proven you are a perfect match for this program, as well to be the pioneer for many after you."

"Why after all your successes, do you choose to fail at the easiest test, saying yes?" He asked

"You know why." Ash answered

"Tell me again anyway." The man said

"Misty." Ash replied

"Exactly." the man said

"Your wife." he said

"Ash Ketchum, are you a liar?" he asked

"No." ash replied quickly

"Then why did you tell me three weeks ago when you started the training that you would give anything to serve the United Regions"? the man questioned further

"Because giving up Misty is not choice I can or am allowed to make." Ash answered

"And I may have said I'd give anything, but you said that I would have a choice?" Ash retorted

"You're right you do have a choice." he said becoming more iritated

"One choice and that choice is yes, there IS NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO FOR THE LAST TIME,"

"Ash Ketchum do you accept this program?" He aked with blind hope

"No." Ash answered

the man enraged stood up and threw his clipboard across the room breaking

The man gestured towards the two gaurds

"Take him out of here."

As soon as the first gaurd made contact with Ash's the gaurd had found his arm twisted behind his back as the second gaurd rushed to help his coworker Ash landed a kick to number two's gut pushing him back from the squable smashed his elbow down on the first gaurds shoulder and with the gaurds loud scream disconected his arm completely then slamming his head against the water tank rendering him unconscious then ran up to the second gaurd with a flying punch connecting to his temple sending him to unconscious as well.

Ash then looked to the still sitting man who had watched the one sided ordeal go down in mere seconds slightly impressed at what had happened

"Thanks Director but I think I can show myself to my own room." Ash said to the man as he left the room

"So what do we do with him?" asked a third man over a microphone

"Do we kill him, Director?" the new man asked

"No, No hes much to valuable an asset for that, lets se if we still can't handle this our way." The Director responded with a sly grin

**End of chapter 1 **


	2. The Alley

** The Ketchum Conspiracy **

** Chapter 2 **

**A/N if this goes well i plan to make a Ketchum Trilogy with three seperate storys but i just hope this one goes well **

Misty Ketchum was walking down the street in her home town of Cerulean.

Ash hadn't been home in almost a month but she wasn't worried, Ash had told her long before the time came that he was going for some sort of evaluation and like always wasnt allowed to go into details.

Ash would normaly work days weekdays 9-5 like any normal job but sometimes he said he would get 'called in' for something and have to work longer or even be gone for days she would be worried sure, he was her husband for crying out loud but he always came home just as goofy and Ashy as ever just the price of being married to a soldier she guessed

Well Ash wasn't really a soldier he was a federal agent he delt with things inside the regions and thats about all she knew about his job

She knew he could beat the crap out of just about anybody

And she was astonished at this the first time she saw it when two people tried to break into their home once Ohh man did they ever choose the wrong house

She was walking back to her home in the cerulean gym when

A man pushed her into an alley

"Ahhh" she yelped at the sudden attack

"WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" she yelled as she cut off as she saw a second man come up from the alley and pull out a knife a big knife

"Oh you guys messed with the wrong chick." She yelled as she reached into her bag and pull out a miny 9mm glock

just because Ash couldn't really tell her the details of his job, doesn't mean he didn't teach her how to fight or shoot

she turned to the first man who had pushed her placed the sights on him and fired three shots at him

BANG  
BANG  
BANG

all three hitting him in the chest

then she turned to the knife man who was now a gunman

Because he had taken out a firearm of his own and haid it trained on her skull

Pfft

Pfft

Pfft

three suppressed shots ran through the air

Misty looked down at herself to see her wounds

but Misty looked up to see the would be shooter had fallen to the ground

she turned around to see her friend Brock with a suppressed M9

"BROCK, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she yelled franticly

"These men were sent to kill you." he said pulling the bodies further in the alley

"Well I think that was pretty obvious." she said angrily

"I mean why." She asked

"Because of Ash." Brock answered

"What, is Ash ok?" Misty asked worriedly

"Yes hes fine."

"look the reason you're life is at stake here is because three weeks ago Ash became a perfect canidate for the GHOST program a group will take normal agents and transform then into the most deadly handpicked killers on the planet and yoou have to disconnect everything you had in your friends, your family, everybody, and-" Brock explained as he was cut off

"Ash couldn't do it he loves me too much." Misty finished

"Correct so the company thought that if they killed you he'd have no reason to remain in this life and accept the program." Brock explained

"And unfortunately, we have to let them." Brock said sadly

"What?" Misty asked confused

"We have to let them think you're dead or else they'll kill you and Ash." Brock said

"So I have to leave Ash forever." Misty said beggining to cry hugging her friend

"No, No not forever you'll be together again, I promise but be quiet i hhave to call this in." he said

He dialed the number and waited as it rang

"Code Eevee." asked a man

"Response Lugia." Said Brock

"Officer Brock confirmed you are now being patched through to the Director." The man said patching them through

"Officer Brock do you have news?" The Director asked from his office

"Yes sir we have a confirmed kill of Misty Ketchum, but she was more of a threat than we thought she killed the assassiins we sent after her but died of her wounds." Brock lied

"Well she was the wife of Ash Ketchum." He said uncaring of is workers deaths

"Still I want a photo confirmation of her body I will wait for your picture." he said hanging up the phone

"Misty I need you to lay down face first on the cement." Brock Asked pulling out a bottle of fake blood.

and poured it out next to his laying friend then pulled out his phone and snapped the picture and sent it to the Director

he helped her up and heard sirens in the background

"Listen Misty you need to go." Brock said moving away

"Where?"

Anywhere but here, somwhere far away, I promise as long as you're alive Ash will find you i know he will." he said running

and there he left Misty alone in a matter of minutes she had lost her husband her friends and technically her life and she was devastated

"What do you wan't me for now." Ash asked the director

"We are here to inform you of something." The Director responded

"Your wife is dead." He said unemotionally

"WHAT." said Ash in shock

"You're lying." Ash retorted imediatly

"No Im not killed three days ago by team aqua agents." He said reading over his trademark clipboard

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE LYING." Ash screamed at him

At this the Director threw three pictures on the table in front of him

all were pictures of Misty her body

Ash saw her hair her beautiful red hair stained in her own blood and broke down crying

"She was killed because of you and who you are Ash. If you had accepted this program sooner there would be know Ash Ketchum there would have been no reason to kill her." He explained

"Will I get to kill the ones who did this?" Ash asked angrily

"No, they have already been taken care of, but you will kill others like them." He explained further

There was a long silence until

"Ash Ketchum do you accept this program?" The Director Asked one more time

"...Yes." Ash answered now a broken man

"Good lets get started." The Director said

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Rogue

Chapter 3

Rogue

_three years later _

"Remember we need alive for questioning anyone else is open season but remember the bigger the mess you make the harder it is to clean." The Director explained to the agent

Ash was outside of a computer office in Rustburo City in Hoenn

Over the past months there have been security breaches in the U.R. mameframe and like the excellent agent Ash was he tracked it here to this small Office where people were helped with their computers

Ash cocked his Walther ppk he always used it it was the trademark weapon of James Bond

Instead of taking the normal spy aproach he just decided to open the front door

He crouched along the floor with gun in hand

he adjusted his face camera

The Director and a room full of officials could see what he was doing

It was standered for non lethal missions

The actually large Office was completly empty

"The room is clear sir." Ash said quietly

"Wait were getting the signal from nother computer not one in the main room one further in the back, check out the rest of the area, whoever ' ' is, she's in that building." The Director explained

"Confirmed, proceeding with the mission." Ash responded standing up and sneaking forward

Until he saw a light shine from underneath one of the office doors

"Director, I'm seeing a light coming out from underneath one of the office doors." Ash said as he approached the door

"That's it whoever is in there is the person who's been hacking into our info, remember we need her alive." The Director explained one last time

"I know." Ash simply said aproaching the door

He backed up and kicked the door off its hinges

and raised his gun to the face of

and was met with a pair of Blue Eyes

Not just any Blue Eyes

But the Blue Eyes he fell in love with

He imediatly lowered his weapon

"Misty." Ash said not believing that he was seeing his redhaired wife standing infront of him

"Ash." Misty said in return

"Oh no." The Director said

"Sir who is that?" A worker asked

"That is Misty Ketchum, Ash Ketchums Wife who was assasinated by an old strike team three years ago." He answred

"What." Ash responded

"We did what we had to do, it was the only way and it worked, but you know what you have to do... Kill her, Kill her now." The Director ordered

"How dare you ask me to do that." Ash returned angrilly but collected

"Ash Misty Ketchum was set for extermination and the agents failed in their tasks, you have to finish it now, you have to kill her." He ordered again

"How could I kill her, I've spent the last three years, four months, and twenty seven days wishing she was alive." Ash returned

"You do realise that by doing this you'll be going Rogue." The Director explained

"Yes." Ash answered

"And that we will have no choice but to kill you and your wife." The Director added further

Ash simply smiled at this and responded

"You can try." he said as he dropped his microphone and camera and crushed it underneath his foot

But now he faced the hard part

He aproached Misty with a mix of happiness and fear

"Misty I-"

SMACK

she slapped him mid sentance

as soon as he turned his head back

SMACK

she slapped him again

he hap seen both hits coming

but only grabbed her hand when she pulled back

and pulled her into an embrace as she started to cry into his jacket

"I'm so happy I found you Misty." Ash started

"And I know after all this time, you must hate me or hate some of me but is there some part of you left that still loves me?" Ash emotionally asked

"Ash, my love for you never faltared." Misty responded as she leaned in and kissed him passionatly

and for the first time in three years the Ketchums felt... Happy

But only for a moment

because it was imediatly replaced with a massive wave of panic from Ash

"Misty I Love you but we need to go, there are agents on there way here right now." He said grabbing her hand and taking her outside

he didn't know how he missed it on the way in, but on the way out he saw his car, not his black S.U.V. that he kept his weapons and equipment in

He saw his old Station Waggon

"Our car, you kept our car." He said dumbfounded

"How did get find it, you were technically dead." Ash asked as he caught the keys that where thrown at him and unlocked his old car

"Brock got it to me, the last thing left of our lives, until you showed up today." Misty explained as they both got in the car

Ash started the car and started to drive off

"I see you kept your ring." Ash said

"I see you didn't" Misty returned

"Yeah I did." Ash said as he lowered mirror in the passenger seat and removed it hidden behind it, was Ash's Wedding ring

"It was here, a piece of you, this whole time." She said staring at the gold band as Ash took it and put it on

"Yup, I knew they'd find it or notice it anywhere else." Ash explained staring lovingly at his wife

"Shit." Ash said

"What?" Misty asked confused

"I thought we could get of the island before the noticed us." Ash continued

"What, What? Ash whats going on?" She asked

"Do you see those to black sedans behind us?" Ash asked pointing to them in his rear view mirror

"Yeah." She answered

"They're Agents." Ash said

"Agents like you?" Misty asked

"No I'm Better." Ash said

"Buckle up." Ash said as he stopped at a red light as the two cars pulled up to his sides

He looked to the left and to the right to see them both staring at him

then

He stormed the red light and dodged the oncoming traffic causing swerves and crashes of the cars driving across the road

But that didn't stop the two cars from tailing him and race back up against him

"Duck." Ash yelled to Misty as he pulled out his ppk and fired shots into the car to his left

both moved further to the sides and tried to ram into the sides of his car

He hit the brakes and both cars bashed each other

He manouvered around them and got to the left of them

They where steadily aproaching a four lane tunnel that went unter the channel and out of Hoenn

he tried tried to drive ahead of them but his old car couldn't outdrive theirs

He saw ahead that the four lanes slowly widdled down into two

He told Misty to duck once more and emptied his clip at the driver, a few of the bullets striking the other agent causing him to fall back a few feet

When Ash took his chance and slammed into the two apposing vehicles the one on the far right moving and hitting dead on into the rail that began to shorten the lanes killing the driver

And causing the other driver to swerve out of control

and by the time he had control of his vehicle it was to late,

His targets where gone

End of chapter 3

**I hope you guys enjoyed it I don't have an excuse for taking so long to update this story but i hope this makes up for it and i assure you more chapters are coming **


	4. Online

Online

"Alright, we have no time to spare I want everyone up and online." The director said to all his officials powering up their computers and pulling up their chairs

"Now after the call ended Ketchum was here." He said pointing to a map of Hoenn specifically Rustburo City

"Now we need to know where he's going, when he's getting there, and what he's going to do when he arrives." The Director explained to his workers

"Sir, the Rustburo police department have arrested one of our agents and has confirmed the other agent has been eliminated." A worker said

"Disappointing but not unexpected, I want all the Intel the police have gathered about this, if the boys in blue find something out I want to know about it before they do, so keep surveillance on the station, if the commissioner takes a leak I want to know how many times he shakes it." He went on

"And Brock." The Director singled out the spikey haired employee

"Yes, Director?" He replied ready to take orders

"I want all the Ghosts online." He ordered

"We've never activated them all at once." Brock started

"JUST DO IT, that's an order, also notify the police, agents, military, anybody with a gun and a badge I want to have a picture of Ash and Misty in an email with the subject heading 'shoot on sight'." He finished commanding Brock

"Alright people I want The Ketchum's in matching body bags in at least twenty four hours."

**A/n I was going to make a whole chapter 4 originally titled **_**Running **_**but I thought it'd be cool just to quickly show the U.R.I.A. getting prepared for the storm Ash Ketchum is about to leave in his wake please read and review **

**p.s. if any of you Shipping fanatics need your fix please read my other stories and specifically read a story called Wedding Day I wrote **

**ITS SO AWESOME BUT HAS NO REVIEWS **


	5. Running

_Running_

Ash Ketchum swerved his car stop inside a parking garage in Mauville City

"Ash what are we doing here?" Misty asked looking around the garage

"Misty they know we have our car we can't keep it anymore." Ash answered

"Oh, it's just a car." Misty responded

"Misty it isn't just a car." Ash added

"it's our car, the car we combined all our saved up money from working so many stupid jobs, I missed this car, there is a lot of memorys in this car."

"I can rememer one very specific memory." Misty said making both of them blush

Ash and Misty both got out of the car

"So where are we gonna get a new car?" Misty asked

CRASH

"how did I know that was coming." Misty responded to Ash smashing through another cars window and unlocking the door

Misty moved her things out of her old car into their "new" car

"I hope your better at stealing cars than you are at stealing bikes." Misty said making fun of her husband

"Thats funny." he said backing out of the lot

"Do we have anything?" The Director asked

"yes we do, one empty car, and, nothing else." The Ghost Agent Replied

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, we are off TO A REAL GOOD START PEOPLE." the director yelled we don't have anything no car, no police reports, no sightings no anything, why do the good ones go rogue?" the director yelled around the surveillance room

"Agent Oak, do we have any idea where he is going?" the Director asked

"I know a basic direction." Gary responded

"Then start going that way I'm making it your top priority do bring down Ash Ketchum." the Director ordered

"Yes sir."

The Ketchums pulled into a Budget inn

"The old Budget inn taking in prostitutes, drug dealers, and fugitives for a fair price." Ash said getting out of the car

"It will certainly have to do won't it." Misty said getting her bags

"Where did you get clothes?" Ash asked helping her with her things

"having sisters like mine you know to take clothes everywhere." she answered

"Makes sense." Ash said going into the room and getting checked in under fake names of course

they got into their room and laid their things down

"i'm going to get the rest of the things out of the car" Ash said going to get his weapons

When he returned he walked in on Misty changing

he was about to leave until she was finished

"Ash it's ok you're my husband." Misty said

Ash went over and sat down on the bed and Misty followed him and sit next to him

"Misty im sorry, I left-"

"Sssh" Misty said putting her finger to Ash's lips

"Don't start, I don't blame you for anything Ash Ketchum, you were just as much a victim of this as I was."

"Why don't you tell me what you're work was like?" Misty asked

"Odd." Ash answered

"It was nothing like I expected I just sort of lived a half life, they provided me with a new home, new name, a new life but I didn't care about that."

"I was so angry that I couldn't save you so I didn't even get involved in my new life, I just trained in my home until I would get the call to come into work, that someone needed brought in or taken down." Ash explained

"It was basically what I was doing before but on a much grander and more secretive scale."

"I remember my first real mission I needed to go aft- 'Click'

Ash looked over to the source of the noise

Which was Misty who removed her bra and revealed her bare chest

she slowly leaned over to a now dumbfounded Ash and slowly connected her lips with his and he responded by rapping his arms around her back as she started to lift up his shirt


	6. Found

Found

Ash Ketchum awoke the sun shining in on his face

He looked over to the clock

7:58

_Nearly eight a.m._ he thought

He then looked over at his wife

She was still sleeping soundly

He felt so guilty he had put her through so much recently that it hadn't even been twenty four hours since he found out she was alive again

He remembered last night

All the love they had poured into each other

_I'm not going to lose her again _he thought

"You know people find it creepy when you stare at them in their sleep." Misty said her eyes still closed

"How did you know?" he asked before kissing her awake

"Because I know you, because you're my husband, because I love you." She said connecting their lips together again

Ggggrrrrrr

"Is that you're stomach?" Misty asked amused

"I should probably go get us something to eat." Ash said

"You never change Mr. Ketchum."

"Get McDonalds I hate hotel food." Misty said as Ash started to get dressed

"I will." He said leaving the room

Ash arrived at the fast food join the drive thru was closed so he went inside

"Can I get three mcgriddles two egg Mcmuffins and two biscuits and gravy?" The Ketchum's were always known for their appetite

As Ash waited for his order four men walked in

"EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND!" the first man yelled pointing a gun in the air

"This is a stick up if you could all please move your wallets and valuables to the side we would be happy to leave." The man with the gun said approaching the counter

"You I said GET ON THE GROUND." He yelled pointing the gun in Ash's face

"No I'm waiting for my food." Ash responded unphased by the loaded weapon in his face

The man snickered

He raised his gun and tried to pistol whip Ash with it

But he failed

As ash grabbed his gun and hand midair twisted over the man's head and smashed his elbow into his nose breaking it instantly running blood down his face then he used the same elbow and brought it down on the mans twisted arm breaking it and then kicked him in the chest leaving him battered and bloodied unconscious on the floor

The other three men stared at Ash

"So" Ash said

"It's two on one." Ash finished

"There's three of us." One of the men said

"The last guy always runs." Ash said

At this the three men lunged at Ash those three being unarmed one of them tried to punch him, but he caught his strike with one arm twisted it around his head and kicked the second approaching man in the groin then pushing the first man back against the counter and smashing his face against the hard plastic then kicking him in the face on the man's fall down laying him in a bloody mess next to his boss

Then the third man pulled out a knife and slashed twice at Ash him dodging both times then catching his arm disarming him pulling his arm back to the counter and stabbing his hand through the counter

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHH" the man screamed before Ash Kneed him in the stomach and throwing his first actual punch in the fight leaving him a bloody unconscious mess as well

He then looked to the second man who had just recuperated from the kick in the balls

But Ash didn't give him a chance to run, roundhouse kicking him over the side of the head leaving him on the floor as well

Ash then picked up his bag of food and was about to just leave the restaurant

"That WAS AMAZING." Yelled a bystander holding an iPhone

"Did you record that?" Ash asked

"Yes." The man answered

"Delete it, NOW." Ash yelled

Ash started to walk towards the man

"Oops already uploaded to YouTube." The man said with a smug look on his face

Ash picked up the man by his shirt

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID, You just put me, but more importantly my wife in imminent danger YOU SON OF A BITCH." He screamed in his face dropping the man and going to his car

"Director." An operative said

"Yes."

"Our online filters just picked up something, it's a video of Ash Ketchum laying waste to these muggers in Mauville city." He explained

"Who do we have in Mauville city?" the director asked

"A few Agents and Ghost Gary Oak." He answered

"I want them all looking for Ketchum right now." The Director said

Ash pulled into his hotel he walked quickly through the Café to get to his room but stopped he saw someone waiting to be served breakfast Gary Oak

He went over and plopped down in the seat across from him

"Morning Ash." Gary said

"Not really." Ash responded

The waitress came over with Gary's food

"I'm sorry sir would you like anything to eat?" she said seeing Ash

"No just coffee, black, hot as you can make it." Ash said as she left to make his drink

"So Ash, how's Misty?" Gary asked

"Don't talk about my wife." Ash said monotone

"Come on Ash, we're just having breakfast, tell me how she's doing we did used to be friends remember." Gary said eating his steak

"That was a long time ago." Ash responded as the waitress poured his Extra hot coffee

"No it wasn't it was a day ago, before you betrayed us." Gary said eating another forkful "This place has good food, for a hotel."

"I use to stay here during missions under a different name of course I always liked their coffee." Ash said

"Nobody would know you haven't drank any." Gary criticized

"It's Hot." Ash said

"You ordered it hot." Gary returned

"I like it hot." Ash replied

"Then drink it." Gary said

"It's too hot." Ash said

"Fine, but you still haven't answered my first question, how's Misty?"

"She's fine, I'm going to keep her safe." Ash said

"You don't have to keep her safe, you can come back, we don't want her." Gary explained

"Give her up she'll be safe she can live her life she can have a family-"

"You shut your fucking mouth, I'm not going to give her up, and I'm not going to lose her again." Ash said banging his fist on the table

"How many Agents are in here with you?" Ash asked

"You know we work alone." Gary answered

"I count five around this diner, there, there, there, there, and there." Ash said pointing them out

"Not as good as you think you are." Ash said smugly

"Well I'm good enough, good enough to know that as soon as you sat down you texted Misty from under the table, I'm good enough to bring you down." Gary said now angered

"No you're not no matter how smug you'll get I will be and always have been better than you." Ash said angering Gary even more

"I was a better trainer, I became a Pokémon master, I became a better soldier, a better spy a better fighter, but those things don't matter to you, one thing I did that you could never do, I got Misty and you didn't." Ash went on aggravating his rival even more

"It still angers you doesn't it that I got the girl of our dreams and you didn't it'll always be something looming over your head won't it, that I got the ultimate prize that you can't even come second place in." Ash said now smiling

"Shut up, I'm going to be better than you." Gary said

"Because we both know how this is has to go down so why don't you just do what you need to do and Die?"

"Why don't you pull your little gun out from in-between your legs and do it? Boy."

Gary reached for his gun strapped to his thigh but was stopped as Ash Kicked him in the crotch from across the booth

Gary threw a right hand at Ash which he blocked picked up his scalding hot coffee and threw all of it in his face

"AAAAAAAAAAH" Gary yelled as Ash then took the platter he was eating off of and smashed it over his head

That was then the agents around the room revealed their weapons

Ash pulled out his pistol and shot one of them in the chest and began to run and gun to the back of the Café and shattered a window with a bullet right before flying out of it

Where Misty was waiting in the car and by the time the agents could get to their vehicles the Ketchum's had disappeared again


End file.
